Magneta (MC2, Watcher Datafile)
MAGNETA Anya Magda Lehnsherr secret When J2 was invited to join a new superhero team, he was met by Magneta, the "Mistress of Magnetism". She was a mutant who idolized Magneto, and used her own magnetic powers to emulate him. She offered J2 the chance to stand by her side against the forces of evil, a force they would attack proactively (as long as he pledged his blind obedience to her). When he refused, she attacked him. However, she ended her battle when J2's team A-Next came to find him. Later, she invited J2 to come with her to visit his father's old partner in-crime Black Tom Cassady, willing to forgive his past actions against her. She also invited Wild Thing, as she felt that both heroes' fathers had been either a friend or a foe of the villainous Black Tom. But it was a trick, Black Tom was actually a hypnotist called Enthralla, hidden behind an illusion. Enthralla hypnotized Magneta, hoping to reform the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants with Magneta. J2 broke Enthralla's hold on Magneta, and Magneta wasted no time in using her powers to subdue Enthralla. Later, Magneta tried to form a team of female mutants, including Wild Thing, and a vaporous mutant named Daze, and tricked J2 and Wolverine into coming to Madripoor and testing Daze's powers in battle. Magneta stated that she wished to form the greatest team of heroes in the world. However, in Last Planet Standing, Magneta apparently abandoned her quest against evil, when she joined forces with the Revengers and began an attack on Avengers mansion. Magneta later turned completely to the dark side and founded a Sisterhood of Mutants as a first strike army for mutants against human oppression. Her efforts to recruit a Midtown High student named Midtown High brought her into conflict with Spider-Girl and the X-People. Magneta possesses the power to generate and manipulate magnetic fields, and ability that enables her to move, levitate, and reshape ferrous metals without any physical contact. Magneta can focus her magnetic energies into blasts of pure force. She can also fly via magnetic levitation, by generating a magnetic field of equal polarity to the Earth's geomagnetic field, causing the planet itself to repel her upwards. She has also shown that she can generate psionic blasts that can blind an opponent by temporarily disrupting the vision centers of their brain. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Idolizes Magneto, Mistress of Magnetism, Mutant Feminist Power Sets PSIONIC MAGNETISM MANIPULATION Magnetic Senses D8, Magnetic Mastery D10, Psionic Blast D8, Psionic Shield D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Transmutation D6 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Bending To My Will. When including a Psionic Magnetism Manipulation power in an action against a metallic target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Multipower. Use two or more Psionic Magnetism Manipulation powers in a dice pool at -1 step for each additional power. SFX: Unleashed. Step up or double any Psionic Magnetism Manipulation power for one action. If the action fails, add a die to doom pool equal to the normal rating of your power die. SFX: Versatile. Split Magnetic Mastery into two dice at –1 step, or three dice at –2 steps. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Psionic Magnetism Manipulation. Recover Psionic Magnetism Manipulation when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take mental trauma, shutdown Psionic Magnetism Manipulation until you recover that trauma. Limit: Mutant. When affected by mutant-specific complications or tech, step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Science Master D10, Tech Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Earth-982 Category: Mutant Category: Revengers Category: Sisterhood of Evil Mutants